User blog:Cosmobo/Cosmobo Reviews...A Pal For Gary
Ok, let's try and do a line of good episode, bad episode...This bad episode is...Sigh A Pal For Gary... For this one I'm teaming up with Mr. Enter...He is here with me right now, he is going to write his opinions on this episode right now. Mr Enter: Thank you Cosmo...Ah, New SpongeBob...IT SUCKS!! IT NEEDS TO BURN IN HELL!! KILL IT!! KILL IT NO-! Thank you, that's enough for you...Coughs So, as I was saying. This is a bad episode that a lot of people dislike. Including me. Also, yes...I did just take the p**** out of Mr. Enter...So, yeah...I don't like him very much. This episode starts of with SpongeBob leaving Gary to go to work. Gary is fine with this and watches TV with a lasso and cowboy hat on which I seem to use in some of my Spin-Offs. Trust me though, that's the only thing I actually use from this piece of trash. So, since he has gone to the Krusty Krab he feels bad for Gary leaving him on his own...Which seems strange because he's never, ever once done that in an episode before this one...Actually, he left Gary in guard in a new episode called "Pineapple Invasion". He's pretty capable of handling himself and doesn't need you. So...Even after that, SpongeBob decides to get a new..."Pal For Gary"...Aw, you made me say the title! Not cool Nickelodeon! Not cool...This is like a Gremlin but the only rule for this thing is, I don't think you should buy this. At first, it looks quite cute? Eh, I don't know. It still looks quite weird in its normal form. Puffy Fluffy then rips apart Gary's chew toy and scares the living hell out of him. So, SpongeBob as the lovable character he is...Tells off Gary? No, no you don't! Don't make SpongeBob Dislikable! Please, just don't! He's the only character I still have actual hope in in these horrible episodes I've picked out. Well, there is Choir Boys but...Eh, ok then...SpongeBob is also unlikeable in that... Puffy Fluffy is put into bed with Gary and goes absolutely mental. He chases Gary and then becomes absolutely terrifying. It's something you really wouldn't want to see in SpongeBob. Or if you're an adult, you wouldn't like to leave your kids watching this. Then comes the best moment in the episode, Puffy Fluffy Monster has SpongeBob's Pants in his mouth. Gary goes crazy at him. It's a heart warming moment which is later ruined by SpongeBob waking up that morning and seeing Gary about to be eaten alive by the now horrifying and huge Puffy Monster. SpongeBob, you're probably his only hope. Please, do somethi-...He tells Gary off...I'm actually getting upset whilst writing this because it's destroying a character I grew up with and watch till this day...It's upsetting... Um, so SpongeBob is an idiot. Gary saves the day. Gary gets told off. What's the rating? A 0 out of 10! Not even a one...This episode is horrible. Yes, there are things I take from it but it still doesn't make any of it enjoyable. I suggest if you want to see a good episode called "A Pal For Gary" you check out the SpongeBob Remade version of it. This is Cosmobo, ending this review here before I punch the writer of this episode. See you next time! Category:Blog posts